37 - Love & Marriage
by Bluebird0032
Summary: As Lucas and Milly come up on their sixth wedding anniversary, Ara arrives in North Fork with a surprise for Cassie and Ben finally reveals his long-kept secret to Cora. — Rated K plus for intense situations. —


_**Love & Marriage**_

"Need anything else, Mark?"

"No, that'll do it. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. See you Saturday."

"Bye, Joe."

Mark waved as he jumped up into the front seat of the buckboard. He clicked his tongue and snapped the reins, urging the team forward. Halfway down the street, Mark saw Amos walking down the boardwalk and pulled the buckboard to a stop as the telegraph operator called to him.

"Mark, I've gotta wire for you…" The man finished walking up to the rancher and handed him the telegram before going on. "...Don't seem too friendly, either…"

Mark opened the telegram and silently read it; a look of confusion quickly crossing his face.

"MARK McCAIN

NORTH FORK, NEW MEXICO

Watch your back."

Mark looked back up at Amos with a furrowed brow.

"...No idea who sent it?"

"I'm afraid not. You have any idea who would send something like this?"

"No, I don't have a…" Mark quieted, remembering a similar telegram that had been sent to his Pa several years ago. "Probably just my uncle's idea of a practical joke."

"Your uncle? It's not in very good taste."

"...Thanks for bringing it to me."

"Sure, not a problem. See you later."

As Amos headed back to his office, Mark brought the team closer to the side of the road before putting the break in place and wrapping the reins around the hitching post. He headed to the jail and walked inside to see his uncle sorting through old files.

"Finally decided to clean the place up?"

"You know me better than that," Johnny laughed. "Ned wired me and wants a copy of some old reports sent to him. Something having to do with one of his ongoing investigations."

"Good to know he's alive; we hardly hear from them."

"Join the club. Although I really can't blame him… I'm sure he's got mountains of paperwork to do when he's off duty and I know they are constantly on the move down at the border." Johnny sighed as he threw a few files onto the desk and looked up at his nephew. "So, what brings you in here?"

"Oh, you know, just a nice little threat. You've got quite a distorted sense of humor, you know."

Johnny looked up at Mark in confusion.

"...What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. You used the exact same wording when you tried playing that "joke" on Pa."

"Mark, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Right before you moved here and you sent those warnings to Pa. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"...Well I remember sending notes to your Pa as a practical joke… but that was years ago… and in bad taste. Is someone threatening you?"

"...You're being serious?"

Mark slowly sat down as his uncle nodded.

"Mark, I wouldn't do anything like that now… especially after all you've been through. What exactly happened?"

"...I was getting ready to head home and Amos stopped me… gave me this wire."

Mark handed the telegram to his uncle and waited for him to read it.

"...It's not necessarily a threat," Johnny commented.

"...Threat or warning… who would send something like that? Why? I haven't done anything to warrant this…"

"...You've made a few enemies over the years, I'm sure. ...Just a few months ago you prevented all that money from getting stolen."

"But we arrested everyone."

"...I don't know what to tell you, Mark. I'll keep my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

"Thanks…"

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Johnny changed the subject.

"...So how is the house coming?"

"Slowly but surely. Between the house and the cattle… and Pa helping you out here, we've kept plenty busy. The only reason I'm in town is that I had to pick up a second order of lumber and a few other supplies."

"Have you been able to hire any extra help?"

"Pete and Thomas have been helping Pa with the cattle so I can mostly work on the house. I've hired Joe and a few others to help with the construction on Saturdays… and Micah's also helped out here and there. I'm hoping to have it done by the cattle drive, but… we'll see."

"If I wasn't stuck here I'd be out helping you, but-"

"Don't think a thing of it; I know how busy you are."

"Well hopefully that will be changing soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we might have another deputy in the near future."

"Really? Who?"

"I put an ad out in some of the surrounding towns' newspapers. Young fella by the name of Curtis Wilson applied and all of his references have checked out. He's supposed to be here Monday for an interview."

"Well Pa will sure be relieved to hear that."

"Just as long as everything goes through… I can't tell you how many people and applications I've been through. Almost had a deputy hired a few weeks back… then he suddenly got an offer out east and took off."

"I hope you have better luck with this one."

"You and me both."

"Well I best get going. See you Sunday."

"See ya."

Mark headed for the door, but his uncle's voice stopped him from opening it.

"...And Mark?"

Mark turned around and faced Johnny.

"Yeah?"

Johnny stood and handed Mark the telegram as he spoke.

"...It's probably nothing, but… I would watch your back, just in case."

"Thanks."

Mark headed back home, trying to forget about the telegram, but found himself frequently checking over his shoulder. After Mark had arrived home he unloaded the supplies and got back to work on the house. He had been working for a while when he saw Cassie walk into what would be the dining room.

"Want some help?"

Mark stepped towards his wife and gave her a kiss before replying.

"Where are the boys?"

"They finally went down for their naps, so I have at least an hour of freedom," she chuckled. "What can I do?"

"Can you put that window in?" Mark asked, gesturing.

"Sure."

As Mark and Cassie worked, memories of the months Mark had worked at the Osbornes' came back. After a while, Cassie convinced Mark to stop and they sat on the almost finished back porch as they ate lunch. Mark waited until he felt his wife had said everything she wanted to before bringing up the telegram.

"...Cassie, I don't want you to worry, but I know this isn't something I should keep from you. Amos brought this to me on my way out of town today."

Mark handed his wife the wire and waited for her to read it. Cassie looked up at Mark, worry on her face.

"...Who, Mark? And why?"

"I don't know. It could just be someone's idea of being funny… or it could be someone just trying to scare me. Pa's gotten plenty of threats that never panned out. ...But it could also be someone who's serious. I don't want you to be scared, but I'd like you to keep the .22 close when you leave the house."

"I under… Mark, the .22 was in the house when it burned down."

"Oh, I guess it was… it's about time I buy you a rifle of your own, anyway. When we go to town next remind me to stop at Angus's. Until then, there's the rifle above the mantel… if anything did happen. ...Actually, maybe we can go into town first thing tomorrow morning."

Cassie nodded as she took her husband's hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me."

"I promised, didn't I?" Mark bent down and gave his wife a kiss. "I love you."

Husband and wife spent a while longer working on the house before they heard a team pull into the yard. They walked outside to see Cora Severs getting down from the buckboard.

"Cora, is everything alright?" Cassie asked as she took Emily from the tearful woman.

"No, no it's not. Is Milly home?"

"She's home," Mark answered as he helped Joshua down. "...Cass, you want to take Cora and the children in?"

Cassie nodded and led them inside Lucas and Milly's home. She called for her aunt as they stepped inside and Milly soon came from the kitchen.

"Yes… Cora what is it?"

"He lied to me! All these years… and I didn't know who I was married to!"

Milly offered Cora a seat and the three women sat down, Joshua climbing up into his mother's lap.

"What do you mean? I can't imagine Ben lying about-"

"He was married!"

Cassie and Milly both looked at the woman in surprise.

"Over fifteen years of marriage and not once did he mention that he was married before me!"

"...Is she still alive?" Milly asked.

"...No, but that's not the point! Oh, Milly, how could he do this to me? How could he keep this from me?"

"Who was he married to?"

"Some farmer's daughter. ...She died shortly after they married. Only a few years before we moved here!"

"I'm sure it was something very painful for Ben and he didn't want to burden you with-"

"I'm his wife! Milly, you don't understand!"

"...I may not understand what it's like to have a secret like that kept from you… but I understand the questions that I'm sure are going through your head."

"What do you mean?"

"...When Lucas and I courted… and I'll admit, even a few times after we were first married, I had doubts. Was I as good a wife as Margaret was? Can he really love me the same? Does he really love me, or am I just a substitution…? They're difficult questions to deal with, Cora. But you don't have to compare yourself to his previous wife. He married you for you, not the other person. He loves you with all of his heart, and nothing could change that."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Cora cried.

"...Cora, I'm sure for those exact reasons. He didn't want you to feel like you were in a competition. He wanted you to know that He loves you for who you were and that he wasn't just looking for another wife."

"But I…" Cora stopped as they heard a horse riding into the yard. She turned to see Ben dismounting. "I don't want to talk to him!"

Cassie handed Emily to Milly and went outside and met the rancher on the porch.

"Ben," she greeted with a smile. "If you're here to see your wife, I don't think…"

"I know she doesn't want to talk to me. Lucas around?"

"Top side of the west pasture."

"Thanks."

Ben mounted up again and rode out. It took him a while to find Lucas and the other hands, but didn't waste any time once he did.

"Lucas, I told you she'd never forgive me!" Ben exclaimed, still bringing his horse to a stop.

"Ben, what are you talking about?"

The man dismounted as he answered Lucas.

"I told you Cora would never forgive me if she found out about Eva May, but you told me to tell her anyway!"

"...You're just now telling her? We talked about that almost a year ago!"

"Yeah, well I didn't think it was a good idea at the time and it turns out I was right and that I should have just kept my mouth shut!"

"Just give her some time and-"

"Just give her some time and she'll leave me! I know she will, Lucas!"

"Ben, calm down. I'm sure Cora isn't going to leave you."

"You didn't see the look on her face…"

"Where is she now?"

"Talking to your wife."

"Milly will calm her down, don't worry."

"I don't know why I ever listened to you! Lucas, I don't know what I'm going to do if she leaves me…"

"It might take some time for her to calm down, but she isn't going to leave. The important thing to do, Ben, is to make sure that she knows you love her. Make sure she knows you married her for who she is. Be patient with her, and I'm sure she will come around."

"Lucas…"

"Arguing with me isn't going to change anything, Ben. If you'd like we can go back to the house and-"

"Forget it."

Ben mounted up and rode away, ignoring Lucas's calls. Lucas let out a long, heavy sigh and turned towards Pete and Thomas.

"Would you two mind finishing things up?"

"Sure, Lucas," Thomas replied. "We'll see you in the morning."

Lucas mounted up and rode back to the homestead where he found Milly pleading with Cora.

"Just give him a chance."

"He's has fifteen years of chances!" Cora lifted Joshua up into the buckboard before taking Emily from Milly. "I say-"

"Cora," Lucas firmly interrupted. "Try thinking about it from his perspective. Losing a spouse isn't something easy to deal with. Especially in the first few years, you're just trying to learn how to live again."

"Except he asked me to live that life with him! He had no right to keep that from me!"

"Cora, I'm not picking sides or saying he should have kept it from you, but you have to understand that Ben loves you and the fact that he was married before doesn't change that."

"He should have told me!"

"It may have taken him a while, but he did tell you. Just hear him through, try to understand."

"I understand plenty! The father of my children has kept this a secret the entire time we've known each other. He doesn't trust me, and I think it's safe to assume that he doesn't love me!"

"Cora, you're being completely-"

"Lucas…" Milly warned.

"I'm being what, irrational?! Maybe I am, but if Milly had kept a secret like this from you… well you would be too!"

Cora urged the team forward and quickly drove them of the yard.

"How long do you think until she simmers down?" Lucas asked his wife.

"I don't know… she was more than upset."

"I just wish-"

Lucas was interrupted by the sound of his son yelling out in pain. They both ran to the other house to find Mark grimacing, holding his left hand.

"Mark, are you alright?" Milly asked.

"Just smashed my thumb."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he asked, "Well what did you do that for?"

"Har-har. You could give me a hand you know," Mark teased. "It's not like you're busy or anything."

"Sorry, Son," Lucas chuckled. "I've gotta head to town."

"Oh, by the way, Uncle Johnny said something about interviewing a new deputy next week."

"Hopefully this one works out. We've been through so many applicants…" Lucas shook his head. "I was starting to think we'd never find one."

"I hope for everyone's sakes this one works out," Milly commented. "Do you want something to eat before you go to town?"

"No thanks, I had a late lunch. I'll see you both in the morning. Mark, try not to kill yourself while I'm gone."

"I'll try, Pa."

Lucas waved to Mark and gave his wife a kiss before mounting up and heading into town.

**1MC1**

The following morning, Lucas sat at Johnny's desk in the marshal's office, reading the newspaper when the door swung open. He looked up to see Ben Severs standing there, anger on his face.

"What happened?"

"What happened?" Ben mused. "What happened is she didn't come home last night, that's what happened! Lucas, I trusted you!"

"It may be a bit rocky for a while, but things will work out and your marriage will be the better for it."

"Lucas, do you have any idea what it's like to lie awake in bed, wondering where your wife is, wondering if you'll ever see her again?! Do you have any idea what it's like to face the possibility of your wife leaving you?!"

"Yes," Lucas replied as he gestured for Ben to sit. "Yes I do."

Lucas waited for Ben to begrudgingly sit down before he went on.

"Margaret and I hadn't been married too long… maybe a little over a year. All of a sudden something happened and it was like we were fighting over everything. I got back from a hunting trip with Johnny and she was gone. No sign of her anywhere. I spent the whole night worried sick I was never going to see her again."

"So how'd you get her to come back?"

"The difference between Cora and Margaret is that Cora left of her own free will and can return of her own free will. Margaret couldn't."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ben, someone had taken my wife and I had to go get her back. The difference between you and me is that I went after my wife and you haven't… yet. You still have the opportunity to fight for your marriage, fight for your family."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"On the surface she might pretend she doesn't want to, but deep down… I know her, Ben, and I think deep down she just wants to understand why you kept it a secret."

"...But how do I get her to listen? I don't even know where she went."

"Lucky for you, she's headed this way."

Lucas gestured out the window and Ben turned to see his wife and children headed to the office. The door swung open, the look on Cora's face holding surprise.

"Papa!" Joshua ran to Ben and jumped up into his arms.

"...Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

As Cora replied, she stepped closer to her husband, the door closing behind her.

"Don't play games, Ben. I'm here to talk to Lucas about knocking some sense into you!"

"Knocking some sense into _me_? You're the one that started yelling nonsense!"

"Nonsense was it? Ben Severs I'll have you know-"

"Yes, nonsense! Cora, I love you and I have loved you for over fifteen years! I love the children and the life we have together!"

"Well obviously not enough to tell me about your other wife!"

"I didn't want to burden you with it. I was private about my past and you seemed perfectly fine with it!"

"There were a lot of things I wondered about, but I certainly didn't think you were hiding the fact that you were married before!"

"I couldn't talk about it, Cora! I wanted to, but I just couldn't!"

"You could've alright, you just didn't!"

Taking Joshua with him, Ben left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Lucas, talk to him, please."

"...I'll talk to him, but I think you need to understand a thing or to yourself."

"Understand what, that my husband-"

"Just listen. Did Ben tell you how his wife died?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Well you should. Cora, it was a stage coach robbery. Someone tried going for one of the outlaws's guns and it went off in the struggle, killing her. He sat there, watching her bleed to death. I'm sure the memories still haunt him. But the fact that he loved someone else at one point and time doesn't mean he loves you any less. He was just trying to protect you from the horrors of what he had gone through. I agree that he should have said something sooner, but the point is that he finally mustered enough courage to tell you. That he wanted to be that open and vulnerable with you. He opened his heart up to you, and frankly, you took it and threw it on the ground. Don't let yourself get bitter and worked up over this. At least for the children's sake, try to understand him. Try to forgive him."

"...But all these years…"

"What's done is done. There's no changing the past. You can only determine what happens from here on out. You love him, Cora. Don't let yourself lose him."

Cora stared at Lucas for a long time before slowly nodding.

"...Thank you, Lucas."

"What are friends for?"

Lucas smiled as he watched Cora leave the office and go after her husband. A few moments later he saw Mark driving his buckboard down the street, Cassie beside him. Surprised that his son was in town again, Lucas stepped outside of the office and started walking down the street when he heard someone calling him.

"Mr. McCain!"

Lucas turned around to see one of the Grant boys riding up.

"What's the matter?"

"Stage broke down two miles out of town. Mr. Nick asked me to tell you."

"...Thanks, Lawrence," Lucas sighed.

"I can help if you need me to."

"No," Lucas chuckled. "That's alright. Thanks, though."

"Alright…"

Lucas walked down to the livery and got Nils before the two drove out of town. Coming over a rise, Lucas and Nils realized the stage did more than break down.

"What in the world… Nick, what happened?" Lucas asked as he brought the buckboard to a stop.

"I don't know. It just turned itself over," the man replied, gesturing to the coach.

"Was anyone hurt?" Nils asked.

"Naw, everyone's fine."

"Fine?!" A voice squealed behind them. "I am not, "fine!" Look at what the stage has done to my hat, and my dress… just look at it!"

"If you ask me if looks better than it did before..." A man mumbled, coming up beside her.

"Just goes to show how little you know about fashion! Driver, I want the name of your supervisor!"

"Harriet, leave the poor man alone, his driving was fine."

"You call that fine?!" The woman declared, broadly gesturing towards the stage coach.

"I'm sure something just came loose. It's not his fault. We weren't even on a curve."

"I told you we should have taken the train all the way! But no, you wanted to stop and see your cousins! I don't know why I let you talk me into these things!" The woman turned towards Lucas and Nils before going on. "Just how long are we going to be stuck here? We have a train to catch in less than an hour!"

"I'll look into it and let you know, ma'am," Nils replied, tipping his hat and walking towards the stage.

"This heat is intolerable! I'm such a mess! Oh, Nels, what are the Howards going to think when we arrive like… like…"

"Like what?" The man asked.

"Like this!"

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Is there something funny about this, Deputy?" She demanded.

"No, ma'am," Lucas quickly replied. "...I take it you're not very well accustomed to being out of the city?"

"She's accustomed alright," the man replied. "Just refuses to adapt."

"One of these days, Nels, sooner or later you will come to appreciate the finer things in life!"

At that moment, Nils came back up to them.

"Lucas, this is going to take some man power and probably a good hour to fix."

"We can't be late!" The woman shrieked.

"We'll get you to your train on time," Lucas assured, his ears ringing. "Everyone load up into the buckboard, we'll drive you back to North Fork."

Once everyone was situated, Lucas urged the team forward and headed to town; the woman, Harriet, complaining the entire time. The rancher was more than happy when he dropped the passengers off in town and could direct the couple towards the train station.

"I'm certainly glad she's not staying," Lucas mumbled as he and Nils headed to round up some help.

A little under two hours later, Lucas was driving the buckboard back to town behind the stage coach. He headed back to the office where Johnny was waiting for him.

"Well, there you are. Where have you been all morning?"

"Stagecoach turned over a few miles out of town."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully no. Nick wired for another stage to come through, Nils has to do some extra maintenance on this one… he's not sure if he'll be able to get it back to working order. We drove it into town, but it was slow going." Lucas walked to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee before going on. "Did you happen to see Mark and Cassie in town this morning?"

"No… why?"

"I saw them drive in before I had to help with the stage… I'm just wondering why they were in town."

"You sound worried."

"...Not necessarily… it's just that Mark has been spending every last minute he can on the house and they didn't have the kids with them… I'm wondering if something's wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing. They would've come looking for one of us, otherwise."

"So Mark said we might have another deputy soon?"

"Yeah… young kid, Curtis Wilson. He wanted to join the army, but couldn't on account of his eye. He's been trying to get a job as a deputy, but no one will take him."

"What's wrong with his eyes?"

"Not eyes, eye. He's missing one."

"Oh…" Lucas said in surprise. "...You think he'll do alright?"

"I think if he's got a chance anywhere, it's North Fork. I'm sure as long as we stay close the first few weeks, let people build up their trust in him, let him prove himself, he'll do fine."

"I hope so. Sounds like he's got plenty of ambition."

"He had a few people write up some letters of recommendation… they say he's not only got good ambition but good work ethic and character."

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting him. ...I better get back to the ranch. I'll be seeing you."

"Bye, Lucas."

Lucas rode back home and was alarmed when he heard several rifle shots in the distance. He kicked Razor and followed the sound of the constant gunfire until he came over a rise and saw his son and daughter-in-law standing in the plane below, both shooting rifles.

Letting himself relax, Lucas turned Razor around and headed to the range where he joined Pete and Thomas, who were already in the process of moving the cattle to a new pasture.

That evening after supper, as Micah read a story to the children, Lucas and Mark went outside to work on the barn chores. They had just stepped off the porch when Lucas turned to his son.

"Mark, is everything alright?"

"...Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"I saw you and Cassie in town today, alone. ...That usually doesn't happen unless Cassie is sick or something is wrong. I was going to come talk to you two, but that was when I got word about the stage. By the time we got everything taken care of, you were gone."

"...Well, I guess something is kinda wrong. I was going to tell you about it yesterday, but then the Severs came by and everything happened… I just kind of forgot about it."

"Forgot about what?"

"I got an anonymous telegram warning me to watch my back. That's why Cassie and I were in town, I bought her a rifle and wanted to make sure it fit her."

"So that's what you two were doing. When I came home and heard the shots I rode out and saw you shooting. I wondered why you were doing that instead of working on the house. ...Do you have any idea who would have sent it?"

"Not really. As Uncle Johnny pointed out, I've made a few enemies over the years."

"What about the one you rescued Laura from… Reaper?"

"...I guess I was hoping you wouldn't suggest him."

"He has threatened you before, hasn't he?"

"Sort of. Although when he did write that letter, he had no qualms about letting me know that he was the one who wrote it."

As Lucas sat down to milk the cow, he thought back to the times he had received threats; one time in particular sticking out to him.

"Didn't your Uncle Johnny send something like that a few years ago?"

"I thought the same thing. I talked to him after I got the wire… he didn't send it."

"...So does Cassie know, or did you just tell her you wanted to buy her a rifle?"

"No, she knows. When I got the telegram I was worried about telling her… I didn't want to scare her, but I knew what we had promised to each other. But after telling her… even though she's concerned, she took it fairly well and… I'm glad I could tell her."

"That's part of why your marriage is so strong, you trust each other to tell each other everything. Don't lose that."

"...So how are the Severs doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Cora finally calmed down, but I don't know if she and Ben worked everything out or not. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"...Pa, if I hadn't been part of the picture, how long do you think it would have been before you told Milly about Ma?"

"...I don't know," Lucas replied, surprised by his son's question. "Why do you ask?"

"...Just curious, I guess."

"...I guess it wouldn't have been too long before she found out… I did wear my wedding ring up until I got ready to ask Josiah for Milly's hand."

There were a few moments of silence before Lucas changed the subject.

"What are your plans for BlueBoy?"

"I don't know," Mark sighed. "I really hate to put him out to pasture, but Doc Todd said the burns from the fire did quite a bit of damage and that he probably shouldn't be ridden a whole lot. Riding Duster these past few weeks though… it's just not the same."

"You raised BlueBoy from a colt… the two of you have been through a lot together."

"Just kinda seems a rotten way for things to go. He's been a good horse…"

"That he has. Maybe you can go up to the horse auction this year and see what you can find."

"My horses aren't ready for market yet and with everything else going on… I can't justify a week long trip up there. The right horse will come along eventually."

"Have you thought about wiring that friend of yours who told you about the other horses?"

"Not really, but I'd want to be able to look the horse over in person, anyway."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna go put this milk in the cold box and then I'll be back to help you."

"Alright. ...Just don't get lost like last time," Mark teased.

"I don't have any reason to; you finished all the leftover pie."

"Hey, don't blame it all on me, your daughter had her fair share!"

"And I wonder who gave it to her?"

"You can't say no to her any more than I can."

**2MC2 **

Sunday morning, Mark was walking back to the house from the barn after finishing his chores when he saw his sister running out the door, Milly calling after her.

"Hey now, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Lydia just giggled as Mark picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. As he walked inside, Mark saw Milly leaning against her bedroom door frame, one hand to her head.

"Ma, are you alright?" Mark asked in concern, setting his sister down and shutting the front door before Lydia could run back outside.

"...I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. Would you terribly mind taking her into town with you?"

"Of course not. Has she eaten yet?"

"No, I was trying to send her into the kitchen when she ran outside."

"I want to help," Lydia explained.

"Well right now you best go eat," Mark said as he nudged his sister toward the kitchen door. "Smells like Cassie made your favorite."

Lydia ran to the kitchen as Mark shook his head and smiled.

"She's gonna be a handful," Mark chuckled. "I don't know how you keep up with her all day."

"I did have to look after you every now and again," Milly reminded. "I think if I can handle you, I can keep up with her."

"...Ma, you really feeling alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm just a little tired. It'll pass with time… I just know when I need to rest."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I will."

On the way to church that morning, Lydia rode in the saddle with Micah as Mark's family rode in the buckboard. As everyone headed inside the church, Mark looked around and realized his Pa wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Go ahead and sit down," Mark told his wife. "I'm going to go find Pa."

"Mark, me go too?" Lydia asked.

Mark let go of his sister's hand as he shook his head.

"No, you better stay here with Cassie and Micah."

"But…" Lydia stopped short when she saw the look on her brother's face. "Alright…"

"I'll be back soon."

Mark left the church and headed down the street. He chuckled as he entered the marshal's office, finding Lucas asleep at the desk. Shaking his head, Mark walked to the stove and poured Lucas a cup of coffee before shaking his Pa awake.

Lucas slowly roused and looked up at his son in confusion.

"Mark…? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't see you at the church."

"Church? Why would… church! What time is it?"

"Don't worry, you have about five more minutes." Mark handed Lucas the coffee before going on. "Rough night?"

"After we stopped working on the house I came here… Cora and Ben were already in town and needed help working through some things… that went pretty late. Then the saloon…" Lucas shook his head as he took another sip of his coffee. "I really hope that Johnny's potential deputy works out."

"You and me both."

Lucas finished drinking his coffee before setting the mug back on the desk.

"We better get on over to the church before we're late or we won't hear the end of it."

"Oh, about Ma… she wasn't feeling well this morning and stayed home."

"She coming down with something?" Lucas asked in concern.

"No, she just said she knows when she needs to rest."

"...Are you and Cassie still planning on going to Lou and Johnny's?"

"Yeah, I figured Ma could use the quiet afternoon. You want us to keep Lydia with us so you and Ma can have a few hours?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not."

After church, Lucas went back to the ranch while everyone else went to Lou's. Cassie was helping in the kitchen when she and Lou noticed Laura rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"I think I just need to sit down for a few minutes." As Laura replied, she picked up the bowl of green beans and moved them to the table where she continued to snap the ends off.

"Are you sure?" Lou pressed. "Should I ask Doc in here?"

"No, no, I'm fine, I don't want to worry Ben."

"You do look a bit pale," Cassie commented.

"Laura, I'm goin' ta get Doc and-"

"Lou, please, I'm fine. ...It's nothing time won't resolve."

"Are you sure…?"

"I should've known," Cassie said with a smile.

"Known what?" Lou asked.

Laura blushed as she replied in a whisper, "I'm due at the beginning of March."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lou exclaimed, giving Laura a hug. "Does Ben know?"

"...No…"

"You sound nervous about telling him," Cassie replied.

"... I just don't know how he's going to react. He's been a wonderful father to Michael, and I know he loves children, but the other night… something he said just made me wonder."

"Don't let your emotions get the best of ya," Lou told her with a chuckle. "Believe me, I know what a tissy that can put ya in. I'm sure he is going ta be absolutely thrilled."

"I hope so…"

"Aren't you excited?" Cassie asked.

"I am, I just… I'm nervous. Like I said, Ben has been a wonderful father to Michael, but… what if the baby gets here and things are different? What if…"

"Stop right there," Lou interrupted. "Don't ya go worryin' yourself over somethin' that isn't going ta happen. Ben loves that boy as his own and always will. That baby will only add to the amount of love in your house and I can't wait ta see the four of you together."

"I just-" Laura stopped short as Cassie suddenly collapsed onto the floor. "Cassie!"

Lou knelt down beside Cassie, trying to rouse her.

"Laura, get Doc!"

Laura was already halfway out the door and ran to the front room where she found Andrew talking to Mark and Johnny.

"Andrew, come quick, Cassie collapsed!"

Handing his youngest son to Johnny, Mark followed Andrew to the kitchen where they saw Lou tending to Cassie. He knelt down beside his wife, worriedly looking up at the doctor.

Andrew tried rousing Cassie before asking Lou for smelling salts. Lou rummaged through the kitchen drawers before giving them to the doctor.

As Cassie roused, coughing, Mark helped his wife sit up and let her lay back against his chest.

"Cassie, how do you feel?" Andrew asked.

Cassie shook her head as she put a hand to her forehead.

"...What happened?"

"We were talking and you fainted," Laura explained.

"Were you feeling light headed at all?" Andrew inquired.

"...Just all of a sudden… everything started getting dark…" Cassie started sitting up, but collapsed back against Mark. "...Everything is spinning…"

"Alright, just sit tight for a minute. Lou, water please," Andrew called.

Lou filled a glass of water and handed it to Mark, who held it for his wife to drink.

"Feel any better?" Andrew asked.

As Cassie shook her head in response, Mark looked at the doctor in concern.

"...Why don't you lie down for a while. Lou, is there anywhere quiet she could rest?"

"Of course, just upstairs."

Mark picked Cassie up and followed his aunt upstairs before setting his wife in bed. As Lou left the room, Andrew took some time to examine Cassie more thoroughly before taking a step back.

"Have you been eating more like my father told you?"

Cassie slowly nodded, rubbing her head.

Mark sat down on the bed beside his wife, taking her free hand as he looked up at Andrew.

"What's wrong? Why does this keep happening?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"Not entirely?"

"...I have a theory, but… I'm going to have to do some more research. I'll let you know as soon as I have more answers."

"But what about until then?"

"All I can suggest is for her to take it a little easier."

"...Thanks."

As the door shut behind Andrew, Mark put his arm around Cassie as she rested her head on his shoulder. Only a few minutes later, Cassie was fast asleep.

Several hours later, Mark drove the family home. When he helped Cassie down from the buckboard, he could tell she was still very lightheaded and handed Matthew to Micah before helping her inside. After getting Cassie settled into bed, Mark took care of the horses before joining Micah, his parents, and the children in the kitchen.

"How's Cassie?" Milly asked.

"A little better than earlier, but she's still not feeling very well."

"Did she skip breakfast again?" Lucas inquired.

"No, I made sure she ate. ... Andrew said he has a theory, but that he has to do some more reading on it before he has any answers. He said she just needs to take it easy for now."

"Anything you need me to pick up on the way back from town tomorrow morning?"

"I can't think of anything… well, I do know Cassie is out of her tea. If you could pick some up from the store I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"Sure thing." Lucas let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the time piece. "I better get going."

"Pa, what pasture should I work tomorrow morning?"

"Top side of the east pasture. I should be back about ten to take over."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Lucas, would you mind picking up some more sugar on your way home, too?" Milly asked.

"Didn't we just get some last week?"

"We did. Somebody got into the cabinet and spilled it all over the floor," she replied, looking at Lydia.

Lydia just sat there and looked between her parents, giggling.

**3MC3 **

The following morning, Lucas looked up from Johnny's desk to see the marshal entering the office.

"What are you doing here this early?"

"Wilson should be riding in some time this morning."

"Oh, that's right. How long do you figure before you decide whether to give him the job or not?"

"At this rate, I'm just about ready to give him the job on the spot. Don't get me wrong, I've appreciated your help, but I need a full time deputy."

"I understand. I'm more than ready to be done riding out here six nights out of the week."

"Speaking of which, sorry I missed you last night. How's Cassie doing?"

"She still wasn't feeling very well when they came home yesterday afternoon, and then I had to leave."

"She worries me… she doesn't know when to stop."

"Takes after her…" Lucas quieted, again remembering that Cassie wasn't Catherine's daughter.

"She still takes after Catherine, that's for sure."

"You want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I already had a few cups this morning. The girls decided to get up at the crack of dawn."

"Enjoy it while you can… before you know it they're getting married and aren't around to create a ruckus… unless of course their house burns down," Lucas chuckled.

"I don't know how you do it… that many people under one roof…"

"We manage."

"Good thing Rachael's not home, too. You heard from her lately?"

"Just last week. She and one of her partners are getting relocated to some town in Iowa."

"Iowa? Why there?"

"I guess a position needed to be filled," Lucas replied with a shrug.

"What's her partner like?"

"I don't really know. She's mentioned him a few times in her letters, but never says much about him. I think Mark met him while he was in Chicago… at least he didn't see anything wrong with the man."

"Has she thought about seeing about getting transferred somewhere here in New Mexico?"

"We've hinted at it, but she never really says anything in response. ...I can understand. She wants to live her own life."

"Have you thought…"

Both men turned as they office door opened. They saw a young man enter the building, a few inches shy of six feet tall. He removed his Stetson hat to reveal thick, blond hair, and over one eye he wore a black patch.

"Curtis Wilson, I presume," Johnny greeted as he shook the man's hand. "I'm Johnny Gibbs, the town marshal. This is my brother-in-law, Lucas McCain."

"Pleasure to meet you both," the man replied with a charismatic smile; finishing his handshake with Johnny and then shaking Lucas's hand, noticing the badge. "So your wife roped you into helping her brother out, I see."

Johnny started to reply, but Lucas spoke up before he could.

"Somebody has to keep him out of trouble."

Johnny and Curtis took a seat across from Lucas as he offered the man a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, it was a bit of a ride."

"So, Curtis, why North Fork?" Johnny asked.

"Curt is fine. As I explained in my letter, I've had a bit of trouble getting work with the law on account of my eye. I can assure you, though, it won't interfere with my work as a deputy."

"Mind if I ask how you were injured?"

"...I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright," he cautiously replied as he took a cup of coffee from Lucas.

"Every man is entitled to his privacy. Have you had any experience with the law?"

"I've ridden on a few posses. My father was a prominent lawyer in east Texas and was always making us boys read up on his law books. Though I understand there's a lot more to the law than just the letter of it."

"Have any family around these parts?"

"My mother and sister live over in Clovis."

"Any special ladies in your life?"

The man curiously eyed Johnny without giving a response.

"Something the matter?"

"...I just wasn't expecting that kind of a question in an interview for a deputy position."

"Oh the interview is over. I'm just trying to get to know my deputy a little better."

"That's it? Even with my eye?"

"You can still see can't you?" Lucas asked.

"I just… no one's ever really looked past it."

"Welcome to North Fork," Johnny chuckled. "I think you'll fit in just fine around here. If people are willing to look past the fact that I went to prison, I think they'll be willing to accept you just fine. We'll give it a few weeks, and if we see that the town or position isn't for you, we can split ways. Until then, you can consider yourself North Fork's newest deputy."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Well why don't you and I do the rounds and talk a few things over? It'll give you a chance to get to know the shop keepers as they open up, too. Lucas, you don't mind watching the office for a few minutes, do you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lucas smiled and shook his head. "No, just remember I have to be out of here by eight-thirty."

"We'll be back we'll before then."

Lucas sorted through some files and fixed one of the cell doors as he waited for Johnny and Curtis to get back. It was a quarter before nine before they finally returned to the office.

"What happened to eight-thirty?"

"Mrs. Johnson," Johnny replied.

Lucas let out a long bout of laughter.

"I would've thought that you'd spare him that torture on his first day."

"Believe me, I tried."

"Well, Curt, it was good to meet you. I hope things work out for you here."

"Thank you, Mr. McCain."

"Lucas is fine."

"Oh, Luke," Johnny began, "You mind if he stands shift with you tonight?"

"Not a bit. I'll see you both this evening."

The men said goodbye and Lucas headed to the general store. After he finished, Lucas headed back outside and was mounting up on Razor when he saw the stage pulling in, Ara waving to him. He led his horse to the depot and waited for the stage to settle before Ara stepped out.

"Lucas, it's good to see you," she gleefully greeted.

"...You too," Lucas answered in surprise. "What are you doing here? Mark and Cassie didn't say anything about you coming?"

"I wanted to surprise them. Lucas, there's someone I want you to meet." Ara turned towards a man who was just stepping off the stage. "This is Edwin Hugh. Edwin, Cassie's father-in-law, Lucas McCain."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lucas said as he shook the man's hand. "Are you a relative of Ara's?"

"A relative?" The man laughed. "I'm her husband!"

**4MC4**

Lucas shook his head and stared at the man in shock.

"Her husband? Ara, what… when did this happen?"

"Just two weeks ago," Ara replied with an excited smile. "It all happened so fast; we wanted a short engagement so once Edwin asked me to marry him… it was just a matter of time. I would have written Cassie about it, but I thought it might just be faster to come out and explain in person."

Ara looked up at her new husband, smiling from ear to ear.

"You'll have to do a lot more than explain…" Lucas said under his breath.

"What was that?" Edwin asked.

"Nothing. ...Where were the two of you planning on staying? We'd gladly have you out to the ranch, but the house is quite full at the moment."

"Oh, don't worry, we were planning on staying at the hotel, not the ranch," Edwin replied, his tone a bit condescending.

"Quite full?" Ara asked. "Do you already have company?"

"No, it's just that Micah moved in and then Mark and Cassie's house burned down and-"

"Burned down?!" Ara asked in alarm. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully, no one was in the house. Daniel had come down with…" Lucas stopped and shook his head. "It's a long story. Why don't the two of you get settled at the hotel while I see about renting a buggy?"

"A buggy?" Edwin asked.

"...You were wanting to come to the ranch, weren't you?"

"Well yes, but I thought we would take…" The man quieted and looked around before letting out a heavy sigh. "No, I don't suppose you would have one around here..."

"One what?"

"Lucas, you haven't seen one of those horseless carriages, have you?" Ara asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind," Ara chuckled. "Where should we meet you?"

"I'll come around to the hotel."

Lucas watched in confusion as the couple walked away. Shaking his head, Lucas walked back to the marshal's office. As he entered the building, Johnny and Curt looked up from the desk and could tell something wasn't right.

"...Everything alright, Luke?" Johnny asked. "You don't look too good."

"...I'm not so sure. I'll be here tonight… but I might be a little later than usual."

"What happened?"

"Ara showed up… with a husband."

"Nice of her to-" Johnny stopped short and stared at Lucas. "A husband?"

"That's right… and Cassie has no clue."

"Oh boy… take as much time as you need, Lucas."

"...I'll see you two tonight…"

Still in a state of shock, Lucas walked over to the livery and rented a buggy from Nils. He drove it over to the hotel and then walked inside the lobby to wait for Ara and her husband.

"Lucas, why didn't ya tell me?"

Lucas walked up to the counter where Lou stood, hands on her hips.

"I didn't know. None of us knew… at least I don't think Mark and Cassie know, but I don't see why they wouldn't tell us if they did."

"Well I for one am not impressed by Mr. Hugh. The gall of that man!"

"What did he do?"

"He took two steps inside my hotel and asked Ara where the other hotel was. Said this wasn't "fit" for them!"

"...I have a feeling nothing this far west would be "fit" for Mr. Hugh until he got to California. I don't think he's accustomed to being this far from the city."

"Just the same, I couldn't believe the man! Who does he think he is? If this hotel is fine enough for a senator, it certainly should be fit enough for him!"

"They took a room, didn't they?"

"Only because Ara said the only other option was the boarding house. If it wasn't for Ara, I would've sent 'im on his way!"

"I'm sure he'll get adjusted to his surroundings, just give him a few days."

"And just how long are the Hughs staying?"

"...I didn't think to ask. I guess that depends on how things go at the ranch. I really don't know how Cassie will react. ...They didn't tell you how many nights they would need the room?"

"He just said he would pay of a morning."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Ten minutes later, Ara and Edwin came down the stairs to the lobby. Lucas tied Razor's reins to the back of the buggy and started the drive back to the ranch.

"So how exactly did you two meet?"

"Ara came to my office looking for a job; it wasn't long before I introduced her to the rest of the family."

"What kind of work are you in?"

"What kind of work?" The man laughed. "I'm the mayor of Cherry Hill."

"Oh, I see. Have you ever been this far west?"

"No, and I don't expect I'll ever return."

"Edwin!" Ara exclaimed.

"I'm simply speaking the truth, my dear. Although some of that might have to do with the fact that Ara insisted we take that wretched stagecoach from Santa Fe. We could have just as easily waited for the train."

"We would have had to stay in Santa Fe for two extra days. A few hours of jostling never killed anyone."

"I beg to differ."

Ara shook her head before turning again to Lucas.

"I don't want my coming to upset Catherine at all, I know a few months ago she was very upset at everyone… so if we need to keep my coming here… quiet, I understand."

Lucas looked to Ara in bewilderment, his brow furrowing.

"When was the last time you heard from Cassie?"

"...I believe it was towards the beginning of the year. Now that I think about it, the date on her letter was just a few weeks before Christmas. Why?"

"Because a lot has happened since then…"

"What's wrong?"

"...Catherine must've died just after Cassie sent that letter."

"Died?"

"What happened?" Edwin inquired.

"She had a stroke. Mark was out of town when it happened which is probably why he didn't think about wiring you. Cassie was so lost… she was having a hard time just coping, let alone telling family."

"I had no idea," Ara said. "I'm so sorry… I know how much Catherine meant to you all."

"...Then a few months after Matthew was born, Daniel contracted scarlet fever. Mark brought him into town so the doctor could look him over… we didn't know it was the fever at the time. Andrew quarantined the both of them and told us to move Cassie and Matthew down to our home for a few weeks. That's when we had the first storm of the season, only lightning struck and their house burned down before it finally started to rain."

"Where was the fire brigade?" Edwin asked.

Lucas looked at the man in disbelief before shaking his head.

"As you can see, Mr. Hugh, we are headed to the middle of nowhere. If North Fork had a fire brigade, it wouldn't have gotten to the ranch in time, anyway. The house was gone before we even realized the fire had started and we could only get some of the horses and livestock out before the roof came down. And to add to everything going on, Cassie's brother was transferred to the border right before Daniel got sick, and that was really hard on her and Mark."

"Ned, isn't it?" Edwin asked.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Isn't he a half-brother?"

"He's her brother just the same," Lucas firmly replied. "We make no distinction around here when it comes to half siblings and step parents, and I'd ask you to respect that while you're here."

"...But of course."

It was a long ride back to the ranch as Lucas tried getting to know Edwin some more. Once the buggy had come to a stop, Lucas helped Ara down as Edwin headed for the porch steps. Suddenly the front door swung open and Daniel and Lydia went running past the man, nearly knocking the man off his feet.

"Gan'Pa!" Daniel called.

"Papa!" Lydia beat Daniel to Lucas and reached up for him to pick her up.

"You two need to be more careful," Lucas said as Daniel wrapped his arms around Lucas's legs.

"Papa, who you bring 'ome?"

"Lydia, you remember, Miss Ara, don't you?"

Lydia hesitantly shook her head as she looked at the woman beside her Pa.

"This is Cassie's Ma, and that's her husband, Mr. Hugh."

Ara bent down and scooped Daniel up, but he quickly began fighting her and yelling, "No, no!"

"Daniel, what-" Cassie stopped in the doorway and stared at Ara in shock before slowly stepping down from the porch and giving her a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I had some news to share with you I thought you'd like to hear in person."

"What news?"

Ara placed her hands on Cassie's shoulders and turned her around to face Edwin.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet Edwin Hugh, my husband."

**5MC5**

"Come on now, just a little more…"

Mark struggled with the calf, trying to get it out of the mud.

"Come on now… how did you get so st-"

"Mark watch out!"

Too late, Mark heard his father's warning and turned just in time to see the calf's mother plow into him, sending the rancher into the mud. Lucas rode up and roped the calf, pulling it out of the mud before spooking the calf and mother cow away.

"You alright, Son?" Lucas extended his hand and helped Mark get up.

"I think I'll live…" Mark sharply inhaled as he put pressure on his left leg. "Why couldn't she have hit me from the other side?"

"Because you didn't tie her up like I taught you. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it would just take a few seconds…" Mark shook his head as he limped to Duster and grabbed the saddlehorn to steady himself. "I can help you finish up before I head on back to the house."

"We both need to head back that way now."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Mark stood up straight as he continued. "Is it Cassie?"

"No, Cassie's alright… at least she was when I left her…"

"She was when you left her?"

"...Ara decided to pay us a surprise visit."

Mark let out a groan as he put a hand to his head.

"Pa, I don't mind her coming to visit, but right now… there's so much going on and with Catherine having passed… I don't know what kind of trouble might get stirred up. Why did she have to come now?"

"...Because she wanted Cassie to meet her new husband."

"Her husband?!"

"Ara got married…"

"Oh no… no… this is not good…" Mark mounted up on Duster, a brief moan escaping his lips as he put pressure on his bad leg. "I take it they're already at the house?"

Lucas nodded in response as he mounted Razor.

"...How did Cassie take it?"

"I'm not exactly sure… she just stood there and stared until she finally followed everyone else inside."

"Thanksgiving… Christmas… that would've been fine..." Lucas heard his son mumble. "Of course, she had to show up now…"

Father and son quickly rode back to the homestead. As Mark walked inside his parents' sitting room, he saw Ara sitting beside a man he didn't recognize.

"Mark what happened?" Cassie stood and started walking towards her husband, but suddenly found herself reaching for the wall to steady herself.

Mark was instantly by her side, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Cass?"

"...I just stood up too quickly…"

As Cassie spoke, she put her hand to her head, her headache increasing.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"No, I'm fine, I…" Cassie started to turn back to the couch where she head been sitting, but again had to reach out to steady herself.

"Come on."

The others in the room watched as Mark walked his wife to the bedroom. As the door shut behind them, Ara turned to Milly.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Cassie has been having fainting spells ever since she gave birth to Matthew."

"Well what does the doctor have to say?"

"He's trying to figure out what's going on. At first they thought she just wasn't eating enough, but then she collapsed again yesterday, and Mark says she had eaten plenty that morning."

"You're sure your doctor knows what he's doing?"

"I assure you," Lucas began, "Doc Burrage and his son are two of the finest physicians we've ever had in North Fork. They're doing everything they can."

Mark came out of the bedroom just in time to hear Edwin reply.

"If you ask me, she probably just needs to do a little more. When my first wife had our youngest the same thing happened until she got back to helping at the hospital and-"

"I'd like to see you do the half of what my wife does every day," Mark incredulously interrupted. "She's up before the sun, helping feed the livestock, milking the cows, cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, tending to the gardens, mending clothes, making the things we need to keep the house running, even helping me rebuild our home, all with two children to keep track of!"

"Sounds to me like you're working your wife too hard, it's no wonder she's taken ill!"

Mark started towards the man, pointing a finger at him.

"If you knew-"

"Mark!" Lucas put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him back. "Why don't you go out back and get yourself cleaned up."

"How can you stand there and-"

"Go."

Mark let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the house.

"I'll go talk to him," Micah offered.

"Thanks." As Micah went after Mark, Lucas sat down beside Milly and turned to face Edwin. "Mr. Hugh, there are a few things you need to understand. Things are different out here than they are back east. We don't hire maids or servants, and we only occasionally hire help for the cattle. What Cassie and my wife both do every day, though it is quite a bit and very appreciated, is only typical for a wife out here. Cassie's health has been fairly stable until recently, and Mark has been doing everything he can to get her to take it easier. He's always up with her when she has to feed Matthew, and if either of the boys are awake at night for anything besides that, Mark's always the one to take care of it. Neither my son or daughter-in-law are lazy as you implied, and my son certainly is not "working" his wife. Everything Cassie does around here, she chooses to do, and I assure you there have been plenty of times I've heard them arguing because Mark doesn't want her over doing it."

"Or the other way around," Milly added.

Hugh shook his head as he replied.

"But she should be enjoying the finer things of life, not stuck here, working her hands raw."

"Loving and doing what she can to contribute to the family _is_ what she enjoys," Milly tried to explain. "Mark's life is here, at the ranch, and if you asked her, Cassie would tell you that there is no other place she would rather be."

"Ara, how can you sit there and be content with the life your daughter lives?"

"...I came from meager beginnings, Edwin. I understand what it's like out here and I understand being able to live a happy, fulfilled life, even if it's one with lots of hard work. ...I admit that when I first came back from out east, I had my reservations. When Mark and Cassie talked about moving to New Jersey, I desperately wanted them to come. But deep down, I knew they wouldn't be happy there. I've watched Mark take care of my daughter all these years, and if you give it some time, you'll come to appreciate the fact that there are some of those "finer things" in life here, as well… they just have a bit of trail dust on them."

"But what would happen if there were some sort of emergency? You see how far they live from town."

"I assure you, Mr. Hugh," Lucas began. "We've dealt with any emergency that has come up in plenty of time."

"And what if one of the children were to crawl into the corral, or fall down a well? This environment simply is not safe."

"Edwin…"

"Ara, I did not ask for an argument."

"Neither did you ask for permission to come in here and upset the family," Lucas replied. "Mr. Hugh, whether you like it or not, we are family now and there are some things you may just have to accept. You and Ara are welcome here as guests, but I think it only fair that you try to understand our way of life before attacking my son and daughter-in-law."

"I'm not attacking them, I'm trying to look out for my step-daughter!"

Lucas and Milly briefly looked at each other before Milly turned to Edwin.

"Cassie's my niece for goodness sake. If she were in the sort of danger you fear, I would have warned her moth… Catherine a long time ago. Mark is absolutely in love with Cassie and would never do anything to put her or the boys in danger. I assure you, while this life may be quite different from what you are accustomed to, it is not as dangerous or detrimental as you may think."

"And what do you do when the well runs dry, or-"

"Mr. Hugh," Lucas firmly interrupted. "My son and I have lived here for over fifteen years and have made it just fine. You can ask anyone in town; with the exception of these fainting spells, which our doctor will get to the bottom of, our daughter-in-law is happy, healthy, and well taken care of."

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Cassie stepped into the sitting room.

"Cassie, you should be lying down," Ara said.

"Who could sleep with the four of you arguing in here?" Cassie pleasantly chuckled as she sat down across from Ara and Edwin.

"I assure both of you, I love my life here and we've never faced anything we can't handle. ...Mr. Hugh, I can understand your misgivings about the west; I had some very misplaced ideas about it myself before we moved to Utah. But if you give it some time, you will see that different doesn't necessarily mean wrong. I sincerely appreciate your concern, but there is absolutely nothing to be worried about." Cassie picked Daniel up and set him in her lap. "I'm sure after a few days you'll come to see that everything's not quite as foreign around here as you anticipated."

The tension in the room having been eased, more productive conversation was had.

Worried about an argument erupting between Mark and Edwin, Lucas stayed at the ranch until he could drive the Hughs back to the hotel. After they all said goodnight, Lucas returned the buggy to Nils before heading to the jail.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up," Johnny called as Lucas entered the office.

"Things got a bit tense at the ranch."

"...Everything going to be alright?"

"I think so… Ara's new husband is just a little too concerned about Cassie's well being. I think he's convinced living out here is as bad as getting the plague."

"Well hopefully he'll learn a thing or two before he leaves."

"You two do the rounds already?"

"Nope, all yours." Johnny started walking to the door before turning back towards Curtis. "You keep an eye on him… Luke gets a little crazy when it comes to-"

Lucas pushed his brother-in-law out the door before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't believe a word he tells you."

"So… if he were to tell me about a little trip the two of you took to Colorado…"

Lucas shook his head and rubbed his head in embarrassment before pointing back towards the door.

"It was all his idea."

"Sure it was…" the man quipped.

"Come on, let's get those rounds done."

As Lucas and Curt walked the town, Lucas ended up telling the man about Ara and Edwin, trying to explain why he had been so late.

"...So I'm a bit confused," Curt said as Lucas finished. "When we were talking about your family earlier today, I thought Johnny said Cassie's mother had died."

"He didn't explain the family relationships to you, did he?"

"No…?"

"Of course he didn't…" Lucas shook his head and let out a brief laugh. "...Alright, so, Johnny's sister, my wife, died when my son Mark was six."

"I'm sorry… when I made that comment this morning…"

"It's alright, there was no reason for you to think differently. We moved around for quite a while until finally settling here when Mark was ten. A few years later, Milly moved to town and bought the general store, and then left some time later to deal with some of her past. It would've been seven… eight years ago that we had a U.S. marshal move to town with his family. He took the position of deputy while Micah was still town marshal. Do you remember any of the news about the Osborne trial?"

"The name sounds familiar… he…" the man suddenly turned and looked at Lucas in surprise. "So he's the marshal that went crooked, and you… I don't know why I didn't put two and two together before, you're the Rifleman, aren't you?"

"I've been called that before."

"And your son… he's the Rifle Kid?"

"He hates the name, but yes, that's what some people have called him."

"So did he ever marry Osborne's daughter?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"The press had it all worked up about the two of them."

"They'll be celebrating their fifth anniversary in August. So Catherine, the marshal's wife, Cassie's step-mother, is the one who died. But Cassie never saw Catherine as a step-mother and she isn't ever referred to in that regard. Ara is Cassie's biological mother who has lived out east since after the trial. They've kept in contact, but Ara decided to surprise Cassie with the news of her sudden marriage. Only thing is, her new husband doesn't exactly approve of our way of life, and my son is a bit… defensive."

"I see. ...And how does the store owner tie into everything?"

"As it turns out, she's the one that sort of ties it all together. Catherine was Milly's sister. Milly came to visit the Osbornes and the two of us got married-" Lucas suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh no…"

"Oh no what?"

"Our anniversary… I completely forgot…"

"How much time do you have?"

"From now until I get home tomorrow morning…"

"...Flowers and an apology?" Curt suggested.

"...No, not after last year. Last year was our fifth anniversary and we had quite a bit going on at the time, we didn't really celebrate much. I promised her this year… oh what have I gotten myself into…"

"From what Johnny and you have told me, sounds like you have even more going on this year. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No… last year our son was recovering from getting shot… he could've died. That was one thing…"

"...Guess I kinda have a knack of sayin' the wrong thing…"

"No, please," Lucas said as he laughed. "There's so much that goes on in our family… ask any questions, make any comments… it takes a lot to offend anyone and it's the only way you'll figure things out around here. ...Maybe I can call in a favor with Johnny and get him and Lou to take Lydia for the night… no, I guess that doesn't work if I have to stand shift…"

"Well I could watch the jail."

"...I appreciate it, and I'm sure you're competent, but we want to make sure you're familiar with the town and people before we leave you alone for a shift. ...Micah might be willing to stand a shift with you, though..."

"Wasn't he the marshal that retired?"

"And for good reason, but if someone else is with him… I'm sure he'd be happy to be back in the office for a night."

"Lucas!"

Lucas and Curt turned around to see a man running up to them.

"Dwayne, what's the matter?"

"Trouble at Sweeney's."

"It must be pretty bad if _you're _the one getting me."

"It's Ben Severs, he's threatening to kill a man, and I think he might just go through with it!"

The three men ran back to the saloon. As they entered the building, Lucas and Curt saw two men struggling over a gun. The two deputies ran up to the two of them and tried pulling them apart.

"I'll kill him!" Ben yelled. "I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"Ben, let go!"

Lucas pulled his friend off the other man, only to receive a punch to the face. Lucas stumbled backwards and tried to get his bearings before trying again. This time, Curtis has pulled the other man away and pushed him out of Ben's reach. As Ben went after the man again, Lucas stood in his way and took another few blows before Curtis came up from behind and pistol whipped Ben.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well I hate to break it to you, Lucas, but I don't think he was going to let you stop him."

Lucas turned to Sweeney and asked what happened.

"I don't know. It was a typical, slow Monday night and all of a sudden I see Ben lunge at this other man."

Lucas turned to the man Sweeney had pointed to.

"Now just what did you do to make Ben so riled?"

"I didn't do anything, the man just lunged at me and started threatening to kill me!"

"You haven't met before?"

"I've never seen this man before in my life."

"Curt, let's get him over to the jail."

"Should we take him to the doc?"

Lucas briefly looked Ben over before shaking his head.

"No… he should be alright." Lucas turned to the man before going on. "...I know what Ben's done is nothing trivial, but I can assure you this isn't what he's normally like. He hardly ever drinks… which is probably why he got so drunk."

"He certainly wasn't drunk," the man replied. "But if you're asking about pressing charges, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. Can't sit around long enough to press 'em. Just make sure he stays away from me."

"He'll be spending the night in jail."

Lucas and Curt locked Ben up before finishing the rounds. When they returned to the office, Ben was yelling from the cell.

"Lucas, you let me out of here!"

Lucas sighed as he turned to Curtis.

"This might take a while. You can try to catch some sleep at one of the desks if you want."

"Thanks."

Lucas walked to the cell part of the office and closed the door behind him. He met his friend at the bars, looking at him in confusion.

"Ben, what got into you? Do you realize you tried to kill a man tonight?"

"I'm not sorry about it, either!"

"Don't you realize how lucky you are he's not pressing charges?"

"I don't care!"

"Ben, just sit down and breathe a little. What happened?"

"No, we're not playing this game. I'm not going to talk about it!"

"Ben, I'm your friend, I want to help you."

"Like you helped when it came to me telling Cora about Eva May? No thanks!"

"What are you talking about, I thought all that got smoothed over?"

Ben ignored Lucas's question and layed down on the cell bunk. Lucas shook his head and walked back out to the office.

"Any luck?"

"I don't know what's gotten into him…"

"I take it he's not usually the violent type?"

"Not in the least…"

The two deputies turned in for the evening. There were no knocks on the office door that night, allowing them to sleep until morning. Lucas hesitantly released Ben, his friend still unwilling to talk to him. Curt and Lucas walked the town a little earlier than Lucas usually did before returning to the office where Lucas showed the new deputy a few more odds and ends. A little before eight, Cora Severs entered the office with her children.

"Cora, what's wrong?"

"It's Ben, he didn't come home last night."

"...Well that's because he spent the night here."

"Here? Why?"

"Ben got into a fight at the saloon."

"The saloon?" Cora shook her head in disbelief. "He would never… can I see him?"

"I sent him home almost… two hours ago. ...You should have at least seen him on the road home."

"...Then where is he?"

"Lucas, you think he went after that man?"

"What man?" Cora asked.

"I should have ridden home with him…" Lucas kicked the desk before sitting down and writing a note and then handing it to Cora. "On your way home, can you give this to Milly for me, please?"

"Well, yes… but what about Ben?"

"I'll bring him home, don't worry."

"But where is he?"

"He'll be fine, just go home and wait for him."

Cora slowly nodded before turning and leaving the office.

"What are you going to do?" Curt asked.

"Go after him, that's what. You think you can keep an eye on things until Johnny gets here? He shouldn't be long."

"Of course not. You sure you want to go after him by yourself? What if he turns on you again?"

"He won't do anything to me."

"Have you look in the mirror recently?"

Lucas turned to look at his reflection and saw the evidence of their brawl the night before.

"...He won't kill me, anyway."

**6MC6**

Cassie and Milly looked up from doing the laundry to see Ara and Edwin pulling into the yard.

"Good morning," Cassie called with a smile.

"Good morning to you both," Ara replied as Edwin helped her down from the buggy. "How are you feeling, Cassie?"

"...A little better than yesterday. How were things at the hotel?"

"I'm surprised that place gets business," Edwin declared. "The beds were so uncomfortable-"

"It was fine," Ara replied. "Just not quite what Edwin is used to."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have you here," Cassie apologized.

"Don't think a thing of it," Edwin assured. "The house is bursting at the seams as it is…"

"Mr. Hugh…"

"Cassie, please, Edwin is fine. I am your step-father, after all."

"...I remember last night you mentioned that before you got into politics, you traded horses."

"That I did. I still enjoy the races."

"My husband has a string of horses in the barn. Micah is working with them if you'd like to take a look."

"I might just do that."

As Edwin walked away, Ara asked how she could help and Milly put her to work, churning the butter. The women talked as they worked until another buggy pulled into the yard and Cora stepped down, worry on her face.

"Cora, what's the matter?" Milly asked.

"It's Ben… he didn't come home last night. When I went into town, Lucas said he had spent the night at the jail because he got into a fight at the saloon."

"Ben? In a fight?"

"I don't understand it, either. Regardless, he still didn't come home and then Lucas and some other man started talking about Ben going after someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you come in? I can fix some tea and…"

"Thank you, Milly, but Lucas said to go home and wait for Ben… I want to be there when he returns. Lucas did ask me to give you this, though."

Milly took the note Cora offered as she thanked her.

"...And if you need anything, please let me know."

"I will, thank you."

Milly waited until Cora had driven away to read the note to herself.

"Dear Milly,

I can't tell you how sorry I am, but something came up that is out of my control. I think Ben might be getting himself into some serious trouble and I have to go after him before he does something he regrets. I promise I will make up for this when I get back home. Until then, happy anniversary, my love."

"Aunt Milly?" Cassie asked in concern. "Is everything alright."

"...It will be. I don't think Lucas will be coming home this morning… I'm going to ask Micah to go let Mark know so he doesn't get worried."

Milly walked to the barn and explained the situation to Micah. The former marshal was getting ready to saddle up when Edwin spoke up.

"...I can ride out there."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to…"

"Please, I'd enjoy the ride," Edwin insisted. "It's actually been quite a while since I've had the opportunity to ride a horse."

"If you're sure," Milly replied.

"Of course."

Micah helped Edwin saddle up and gave him directions before the man rode out to find Mark. It took him a while, but he finally found the young rancher working to pull a calf out of a bush, its mother tied up a few yards away.

Expecting to see his Pa riding up, Mark was surprised when he turned and saw Edwin dismounting.

"Mr. Hugh, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Milly just had a message she wanted delivered to you… I thought it might also give us a chance to talk."

"What was the message?"

"Your Pa is helping a friend of his out… I think she said Ben. She doesn't think he'll be home this morning and doesn't know when he will be back, she wanted you to be able to plan your day accordingly."

"Thanks." Mark stood there, waiting for the man to go on, but he didn't. "...And what did you want to talk to me about?"

"...Ara… brought it to my attention that some of my comments yesterday were… perhaps out of line a bit. ...I wanted to apologize in case what I said… offended you or your family in anyway."

Mark could tell how hard making this apology was for the man and bit his tongue.

"...When we got here and I saw just how crowded the house was, how chaotic things seemed… and then I saw how Cassie wasn't feeling well… I admit that I had the wrong ideas about your family at first, and I very wrongly misspoke in suggesting that she wasn't doing enough. But then after what you said about all she does… it took me by surprise. I thought that maybe… well, perhaps you were neglecting her. Not that I feel that way, now. This… this lifestyle you have… your wife used the word foreign yesterday, and that is what it is to me. I have never seen anything like it. Back east we have maids to clean, cooks to prepare the food, livery men to see after the horses… I don't quite know how your family manages. I'll be honest with you… I did ask around about you after we got back to town last night; I wasn't sure if what I had seen at supper was an act or genuine. I wanted to make sure she was in good hands and what she had said wasn't just to please you or your parents. But after last night I know what I saw was true and that you really do care for her. I don't think I've heard higher praise about any one person, or one couple, for that matter."

"...You had just met Cassie, why were you so protective of a stranger?"

"...I suppose the answer is two fold. First and foremost, I don't think you realize just how much your wife means to mine. Ara went eighteen years thinking her daughter was dead… and finally found her, only to realize she was established in a family of her own. She didn't want to trouble the waters by interfering with her life. Then Cassie met her at the trial… and it was hard to say goodbye, but Ara felt it was best for Cassie. She told me that she finally couldn't take just sending letters anymore and came for a visit… then she came again… and each time it was getting harder to say goodbye, but she was trying to stay strong. Imagine thinking your own child had died… and then finding them with another family after eighteen very long, painful years. ...It has been difficult for Ara. What is important to Ara is important to me. I was ready to intervene if I thought I needed to. Although I realize now I should have listened a little more and taken into consideration the current circumstances of your situation before jumping to conclusions."

"...And the second reason?"

"...My first wife died giving birth to our still born, only daughter. I suppose even though I hadn't met her… after all the talking Ara has done about Cassie… I had already felt that Cassie was the daughter I never had, in a sense."

"Mr. Hugh…"

"Edwin."

"Edwin, I do hope that we can all move forward from what happened yesterday. I hope you and Cassie can have a special relationship. ...But you also have to understand, sir, that my wife has been through a lot and isn't exactly sure what to make of someone marrying Ara. All she knew up until yesterday was that Ara had taken interest in the mayor she was working for. We talked about it some last night… and to be honest, she doesn't trust you. She would never say that to your face and will bend over backwards for anything you or Ara need while you're here… but after what her father did… she's not ready."

"...I understand that her father got on the wrong side of the law, but why would that make her leery of me?"

"How much did Ara tell you?"

"That her brother and Osborne got caught up with counterfeiting and a few other illegal endeavors. She didn't want to talk about it a lot, and I didn't want to ask for more answers… neither of us enjoyed her talking about her former husband."

"When I was eighteen, Cassie's father was going to let Ara's brother Shanghai me. He later helped plan two murder attempts on my life, taking Cassie both times. The second time Cassie was pregnant with Daniel and she thought she watched me die. ...The whole family thought I was dead for two months… I almost didn't survive…"

Mark became lost in the memories as he stared into the distance.

"...I'm sorry I asked."

"...I'm glad you did… I hope it helps you understand, that while we're glad the two of you are happy… this is going to take time for us all to adjust to… especially Cassie."

"Thank you for telling me. ...I don't know if I ever will agree with your way of life… but I'm willing to try to understand it."

"That's all we can ask."

Mark returned to the homestead late that afternoon to see Anna riding up. He grabbed her horse's halter and steadied him while she dismounted.

"It's good to see you; I feel like we've hardly seen any of you all summer."

"Things have been busy at the clinic… and I know how hectic things are around here," she replied with a smile. "Andrew sent me over with some pills for Cassie."

"He figured out what's going on, then?"

"We think we have it nailed down… do you mind if I come in? I'll explain it to the two of you."

"Of course not."

Mark walked his sister-in-law inside where Cassie happily greeted Anna before introducing her to Edwin. The three of them walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I have to tell you that we are somewhat taking a long shot here," Anna began. "But if we thought it would do any harm, we wouldn't be suggesting this."

"What do you think is wrong?" Mark asked.

"There is a small amount of talk in the medical community that lack of iron in the blood could cause fainting spells, headaches, the kinds of things you've been dealing with, Cassie."

"A lack of iron?" Cassie asked. "Why would there be metal in our blood in the first place?"

"It's a different kind of iron. A few doctors, though I admit they have been largely ignored, have suggested that taking iron pills may help fix the problem. This isn't exactly standard protocol… and that's part of why it took Andrew so long to get back to you. He had to wire an order from Vendix first thing Monday morning. But we have done some experimental tests at John Hopkins and I have seen some very positive results. They were just talking about running experiments when Andrew was there, which is why he had to do a little more reading up on it. I saw what he was reading and mentioned what I had seen. If you're willing to try it, we talked about it and suggest starting with one pill in the morning with breakfast, then if you're feeling the same, or hopefully a little better, add another."

Cassie looked to Mark in askance and he didn't hesitate in nodding his head.

"If you and Andrew think this might help, I think we should try it. If that's what you want, Cassie."

Cassie nodded as Anna handed her the bottle of pills.

"Just whatever you do, don't take more than we've told you. As I've said, they're still experimenting with this, and we don't want you to take too much."

"Thank you. Do you want to stay for supper?" Cassie invited.

"I wish I could, but I have to get back to the clinic. I'll see you two Sunday, though?"

"We'll be there," Mark replied as he stood to walk Anna out.

"Have a goodnight, Cassie."

"You too."

**7MC7**

Lucas spent all day following Ben's trail. Even though the man hadn't taken any care to cover his tracks, it was quite difficult to follow the trail for the first few hours until he reached the less commonly used roads.

Two hours after sunset, Lucas finally came across his friend's camp. He picketed Razor a ways off before quietly approaching Ben.

"So, what's your plan when you catch up to him?"

Ben jumped and pulled his gun before realizing it was Lucas. The man relaxed and holstered his weapon before replying.

"You're wasting your time."

"Ben, if you go through with this-"

"Just get out of here before you make me do something I'll regret."

Lucas sat down beside Ben and set his rifle aside.

"Which one is it, the outlaw, or the husband?"

"...The husband."

"This isn't what Eva May would have wanted."

"Lucas you don't understand and never will!"

"...No, I don't understand what it's like to have your wife killed in front of you. But I do know what it's like to have her die in your arms. I know what it's like to find yourself just inches away from the man you blame for her death and to try and conjure up every ounce of strength you have to resist the urge to kill him. I know what it's like to fall in love again, to live a happy life… but to still struggle with the loss of the one you loved. I know what it's like to try to explain how you can love two women so equally, so passionately at the same time. ...And I also know what it's like to have to face the fact that the one you loved is no longer your wife."

"Lucas… I love Cora and the children. They're my entire world… but this man… he has to pay for what he's done!"

"This isn't what Eva May would have wanted. She would want you to be happy. If you go through with this, you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison if they don't send you to the gallows. You won't be able to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love and the children you adore. You won't be there to teach Joshua how to ride or walk Emily down the aisle. You would destroy the life and family you've created, Ben. Don't throw that away."

"But how… how could I just let her killer go free?"

"...I know how hard this is to accept… but that man didn't kill her."

"He might as well have!"

"That man had his own wife he was trying to take care of. He was trying to get all of you out of that situation… but he couldn't."

"He shouldn't have tried! If he would've just cooperated, Eva May would still be alive!"

"And you wouldn't have married Cora, and Joshua and Emily wouldn't exist. I know how hard it is to move on. I know the guilt you're battling with right now. But it's alright to accept what happened. It's alright that you love Cora just as much… maybe even more than Eva May."

There was a very long silence between the two men before a tear fell from Ben's eye.

"...I feel like I'm forgetting her."

"No, not forgetting her. But moving forward as you remember her. It's alright Ben. You only had a short time with Eva May as your wife… you've been married to Cora for over fifteen years… it's only natural."

"...I don't know what to do, Lucas. I love Cora… I love her so much; but I feel so guilty… how could… how could I admit that I'm happier… with her dead?"

"It's not that you wanted her to die. Perhaps, if she had survived, you and Eva May would have been just as happy. But she didn't make it, and I know she would have wanted you to live this life, to be happy. There's nothing we can do to change what happened to them. All we can do is make the best of the circumstances we've been given. Up until now, you've done a fine job of it. Don't throw it all away. Come morning, you have a choice to make. You can go back home to the family you love, to the life she would have wanted you to live; or, you can dishonor Eva May's memory by making a choice you will regret for the rest of your life."

The men quietly sat around the fire for a few minutes longer before Ben turned in. Lucas waited until he was certain that Ben was asleep before he turned to the shadow that had been watching them.

"You can come out now."

The man that Ben had attacked in the saloon stepped into the light and took a seat beside Lucas.

"...He was going for his gun, you know."

"What?"

"The outlaw I lunged at. He was going for his gun and that was the only reason I tried attacking him. I'm sorry his wife died… but that's who he was going for, anyway."

"Ben said the man had told you no one would get hurt…?"

"Actions speak louder than words. ...After they had ridden off with the two of us… after he killed my wife, I asked why they had let me and your friend over there live. The man just laughed and said, "Because that's the way I like it." I can still hear his voice… cold, taunting, calculated. I recognized a poster of the man years later. Bert Chester. They eventually caught him. Word is he lost his own wife in a stage robbery not long after they were married. She was traveling without him and the men sharing the stage with her stood by and let them… the outlaws, kill her. All he ever wanted to do after that was make people feel the same pain… the same suffering he did. ...I guess you could say he succeeded."

"And how are you handling that pain and suffering?"

"...What you said to your friend tonight made a lot of sense to me. For years… I've been running away, too afraid to fall in love… too afraid to face the fact that I had fallen in love again. Afraid that somehow I would be dishonoring her memory by letting someone else into my life. ...But what you said about Eva May wanting your friend to be happy… I know the same would be true for my wife. She would want me to be happy again. To live again."

"So are you going to?"

"...I don't know if I can. ...But I can always try."

"When my son and I started over, after I lost my first wife, I told him no looking back. He turned to me and said he wasn't looking back… just remembering back. Whether he even realized it or not, I think that was his ten-year-old way of saying that in order to keep moving forward, you have to remember what got you to where you're at. You can still remember her, you can still honor her… but don't let her memory pull you backwards. Take her with you as you move forward."

The man shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I don't even know your name and you've managed to make me cry for the first time in fifteen years…"

"Lucas McCain."

The rancher offered his hand and the other man shook it.

"I'm much obliged to you, Mr. McCain, for talking your friend out of killing me."

"He still has a decision to make tomorrow morning."

"But you and I both know what his choice will be."

"...You want to stick around and make camp?"

"Thanks for the offer… but I still think that choice will be easier for him to make if I'm not around."

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"...You're a strange kind of man to offer that to a stranger, Mr. McCain. But thank you."

"Being a widower isn't easy, especially when you're trying to let yourself love again."

"...Can you do me a favor and not tell your friend what I said about the outlaw trying to kill her?"

"...I can, but why?"

"I don't want him thinking that if he would've acted, he could have saved her. He thought that by cooperating, he was putting her at less risk. I don't want him blaming himself… that's too large a burden for a man to carry. Believe me… I've tried."

"...I think we all have at one time or another. But I won't say anything."

"Have a goodnight, Mr. McCain."

"Good luck."

**8MC8 **

The next day, Lucas rode with Ben back to the Severs' ranch. He watched as his friend reunited with his family and together, they happily disappeared into the house.

It was late when Lucas returned to his own home. The lamps inside the house had already been turned down and the evening chores had been completed. Lucas was giving Razor a good helping of hay when he heard someone enter the barn. He turned around and walked to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a long kiss.

"...I'm so sorry about our anniversary," Lucas whispered. "Ben was after the man he blamed for his first wife's death and-"

"Lucas, it's alright," Milly assured with a slight chuckle. "I talked to Lou, and she's going to take Lydia Saturday after we see Ara and Edwin off at the train station. I also coerced Johnny into giving you the night off, so we can enjoy our evening in room ten."

Lucas bent down and gave Milly another kiss.

"I love you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together they walked out of the barn. "How's Cassie doing?"

"About the same. Anna gave her some new pills to try yesterday, so hopefully those will start working sometime soon."

"And how are things between Mark and his new father-in-law?"

"I'm not sure what, but something changed after yesterday morning. They seem to have a better understanding of each other now."

"And Cassie?"

"...She's still struggling, but trying to make the best of it."

"I still don't know what Ara was thinking… dropping something like this…"

"You have to remember that she didn't know about everything that had happened. ...Regardless, what's done is done and all we can do from here is move on."

"True."

Milly wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist and looked deep into his eyes.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No," Lucas replied with a gentle smile. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am to have you."

"Well that, Mr. McCain…" Milly gave Lucas a kiss before continuing in a whisper. "That makes two of us."

**9MC9**

Two weeks later, Hazel Birch said goodbye to her brother and boarded the train headed for Albuquerque. She quietly sat for the majority of the few hours it took to get there, keeping to herself and only occasionally eyeing her fellow passengers. After arriving in town, Hazel made her way to the hotel and walked up to the desk where she waited for the clerk.

"Can I help you?"

Hazel turned to see a woman a few years younger than herself coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm here to see your manager."

"Miz Della is not here, can I-"

"No, your other manager."

The woman nervously shifted her weight before slowly replying.

"...I'm afraid I don't know who-"

"Just tell him Hazel is here, he's been waiting to see me."

The woman slowly nodded before quickly disappearing down a back hallway. She soon returned and saw Hazel to a back office, shutting the door behind her as she left.

"Hazel, I was starting to get worried that you ran out on our deal."

The tall man turned around and offered the woman a drink, which she declined with a shake of her head.

"I would have been here months ago, but then someone decided to go and transfer a deputy."

"I don't understand how that detained you."

"McCain's father was temporarily deputy until they found a replacement. I had to wait until I had their new routine figured out. This one might be a little tricky."

"Nothing too hard for you to handle, I'm sure."

"Oh no, you hired me to get information, not do the dirty work. Keeping my hands clean is how I've stayed out of prison all these years."

"What did you find out?"

"You're going to have to find some way to draw the man out. It won't be easy… it's a tight knit family and community. You might need a rather large distraction."

"Where do they live?"

"How about the rest of my money, first?"

The man nodded and pulled an envelope out of the drawer. He handed it to Hazel and she counted it, satisfied that the full amount was there. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a map, placing it on the desk as she continued talking.

"These lines here indicate the boundaries of their ranch, and this is North Fork, here. There are two houses, here and here, but this one is still under construction. The younger couple should be moved back in by the end of the summer."

"Who lives there?"

"The man and his wife have two boys, and then McCain's parents and his little sister. The former marshal lives there, as well."

"Ranch hands?"

"Only there during the day, and they won't be working there after the cattle drive."

"Anything else you found out?"

The woman pulled a notepad out of her bag and tossed it onto the desk.

"You can read it all in there. Otherwise, I might just start charging you by the hour."

The man thumbed through the pages, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I will say, you definitely don't disappoint."

"There's a reason I come highly recommended."

"I told Lulu your room is free for as long as you need to stay… just a little bonus."

"I won't refuse that offer. After dealing with my brother and his nagging wife for this long… I might just need some time off before I accept my next client."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Hazel nodded and started making her way out of the room, but stopped as her eyes fell on the rifle on top of a bookshelf.

"You're too young to have served in the war… what's the story behind the Spencer?"

"...You could say it's a conquest of war... a very personal war."


End file.
